1. The Field of the Invention
This invention relates to animal traps and more particularly to that class of trap utilized in killing or trapping animals which is mechanically tripped when the animal attempts to obtain bait food placed in the trap.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art abounds with animal traps. U.S. Pat. No. 2,492,957 issued Jan. 3, 1950 to J. N. Blair and U.S. Pat. No. 1,394,649 issued Oct. 25, 1921 to G. H. Thompson both describe animal traps in which a bait receiving portion operates a lever removeably secured thereto. When the lever is operated, it is rotated so as to flail upwardly in the region of the bait and release a spring loaded striker wire, striking the animal which engaged the bait receiving area with sufficient force. Both teachings suffer the common deficiency of having the flailing linkage wire operate in the vicinity of the animal, often times throwing the animal outwardly from the region in which the striker wire will operate. Furthermore, both devices provide for a fixed location for the bait, relative to the linkage wire, thereby requiring an element arm of given magnitude required to trip the mechanism. No adjustment is provided to facilitate tripping for heaver or lighter forces applied to the traps. There has also been proposed by W. T. Oxley a trap of the same general variety as described in the teachings of Thompson and Blair aforementioned, excepting that the bait is located at the end of a spring wire suspended from the base supporting the striker wire and trigger mechanism. The theory of such an apparatus is that an animal, attempting to reach the bait, must necessarily step upon the pedestal used to trip the striker wire, or used to store bait in the Thompson and Blair devices. In point of fact the animals of sufficient size simply to reach over the base portion of the apparatus and successfully obtain the bait without ever releasing the trap into operation.